


Venganza

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Dicen que la venganza se sirve fría.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Venganza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> No se si concuerda con la palabra pero esto es lo que salió. Espero que te guste.

Los dioses odian a Changmin, por eso Yunho y Junsu ensayan delante de el, escasos de ropa, moviendo las caderas, rompiendo el aire a golpe de cadera, negándole el oxigeno imprescindible, rompiendo el poco autocontrol que le queda.

Quiere venganza.

Pero necesita tiempo para planear algo con un mínimo de coherencia, algo que se le escapa entre los dedos ante los movimientos elegantes y felinos de Yunho que le mira de reojo, vigilando al maknae, intentando que se aprenda la coreografía. 

Pero nadie en su sano juicio puede memorizar los pasos cuando un Junsu sudoroso te mira desafiando cualquier ley física y destrozando su química.  
Changmin sabe que no son conscientes de lo que realmente provocan, o puede que si y es un plan urdido en noches ociosas para volverle loco. 

Calcula que le quedan cinco movimientos de cadera para claudicar y abalanzarse sobre ellos. 

Dos giros después descubre a Junsu guiñándole un ojo, con la medio sonrisa que derrumba cualquier propósito de enmienda, con la decisión de quien se sabe dueño del mundo. Puede que lo de Yunho no sea planificado pero definitivamente su compañero de habitación camina sobre el filo del abismo, con la elegancia de un gato sin importar el abismo al otro lado. 

Porque puede. Porque quiere.

Yunho extiende sus brazos y gira mientras su cuerpo acompaña la música. Changmin no puede dejar de mirar y podría seguir horas, porque la cara de concentración del líder le excita mas de lo que está legalmente permitido. Pero el calor y el aroma embriagador de Junsu le alejan de cualquier realidad.

Cae y se rinde, sabe que esa batalla está perdida, como el jugador que es lo asume sin vergüenza. Yunho se para y los mira, ladea la cabeza y su media sonrisa para el tiempo para que los tres puedan redimirse en su burbuja privada.

Pero mañana será otro día y Changmin podrá disfrutar de la venganza.


End file.
